


最后通牒

by sandworm1900



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Relationships: shykie - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	最后通牒

姜承禄从图书馆座位上站起身时，天色已经很晚  
相熟的学长和他女朋友从他面前路过，打了声招呼，互相祝福新年快乐，聊到相约跨年，无意问起了宋义进，姜承禄公开的订婚对象

说实在他还很年轻，却早早订了婚，对方还是大他两岁的年上，所以姜承禄来系里虽然不久但经常被当成闲聊时的调侃对象

这会儿被问起来，姜承禄也只是淡淡地笑着说约定了晚上一起在家跨年，就不凑这个热闹了  
他总是谦逊有礼的模样很难不让人喜欢，工作上因为表现出色也很容易让人产生依赖感

而这点不太作用在他将来的伴侣身上，姜承禄为此多少有些遗憾

他们年龄差距并不大，只是宋义进没有什么一定要依赖他的理由

就比如他刚说两个人今晚会一起跨年，其实不是的

宋义进决定今晚和新公司的同事一起跨年，而姜承禄之前明确拒绝了与他同行，提出今年也要两个人一起的二人世界

宋义进没说什么，眼神闪烁地看了自己曾经的后辈几眼，接了个电话出去了

结果就是姜承禄独自在图书馆，与一堆参考资料对坐到天黑

他其实有点没反应过来

姜承禄是家中独子，以他为优先考虑的时候总是很多的，但到了他和宋义进这里就不是这样

这是他们交往第四年，订婚第二年

按道理说Alpha与Beta的结合不算很少见，但鉴于宋义进是Beta男性，双方的长辈在他俩表达想要结合的想法时还是有一些意见的

这件事上宋义进花了一些时间与父母沟通，宋大哥也参与进来让事情逐渐变得明朗

而姜承禄？姜承禄没有多少被阻碍的感觉  
他是一个Alpha，造物主的宠儿，想要的就没有得不到的，在人生的道路上一往无前，求婚时也没有一丝犹豫

那时候他站在宋义进家不远处，离他自住的房子很远的地方，打定主意再过十分钟等不到宋义进下来他就要冲上楼去要人了

西北风吹着，雪花飘到眼睫上，他裹成一团白乎乎的恋人像个雪球一样跌跌撞撞地扑进他冰冷的怀抱中，眼泪的温度几乎要烫伤姜承禄戴着同款戒指的手指

那时他不知道他哭是因为宋义进真的，真的很喜欢他  
他以为宋义进受了什么大委屈，但这种被全心全意地需要的感觉填满他的心智，别的什么也想不了，倘若这时候他宋义进说要天上的星，海里的月，姜承禄未必不会去给他摘来

而此时此刻姜承禄站在大学校园里，他深色的大衣如同深色的天幕，树梢头的那颗新星如此闪耀  
他呼出一口白气，手揣在大衣里，戒指顶着衣服很浅的缝合处

姜承禄忽然很想弹琴，他想转身往琴房走，却接到了宋义进的电话

刺耳的铃声划破夜晚的寂静，姜承禄等到铃声结束前才接起

吵闹的聚会声响从听筒里传过来，宋义进黏糊糊地喂了两声没得到回应，说着等一下，大概是自己找到了个相对没那么吵的地方，问姜承禄现在在哪

“在学校，正准备回去，哥呢？”姜承禄淡淡地问

宋义进说了句什么，实在听不清楚，手机便被抢走

“承禄？是承禄吗？快过来快过来哥几个都在等你呢”

姜承禄还没来得及回应宋义进的声音又传了过来，这次很清楚地问他：“那你要不要过来一起呢？”

而姜承禄没怎么停顿，一字一句地回道：“不用了，那我先回去了，哥玩得开心”

宋义进在电话那头还想说什么，他这边已经没什么耐心地挂了电话

其实他们的交际圈并不重合，只是他如果愿意，宋义进总是乐得带他到处去露露脸，刷一下亲朋好友的好感度

姜承禄不以为然

他是人群里的Alpha，永远是先被注意到的那个，何况从交往以来除了信息素标记做不到，姜承禄已经让自己成为了宋日常生活中存在感最强的人

不能标记又如何？他能做到许多信息素标记做不到的事，就连宋义进的新同事都能熟练的叫出他的名字，知道他是姜承禄，然后是宋义进的未婚夫，这样足够了

然宋义进是很温柔，但并非一个不计回报的人，这点和姜承禄很相似  
所以三年来他们也不是没有争吵过  
那时有个Omega对他很有好感，姜承禄甚至还没意识到误会的产生事情就开始发酵

随和的人发火很可怕，姜承禄觉得怒发冲冠的宋义进把他眼前都照亮了  
宋义进听完他解释嘴唇还在抖，眼圈发红  
他与他在一起许久不曾掉过眼泪，所以宋义进一言不发转身离开的瞬间姜承禄慌得心脏在胸腔里擂鼓一样震得他闷痛，连忙上前去抓宋义进的手

他左手力气很大，是挽留  
宋义进挣了几下挣不开，他又换了受过伤的右手来抓，是示弱

而宋义进窝在他怀里，也不知那个最后他再也不往来的Omega对怀里人说过什么，宋义进最终没有哭，再也没有

‘哥回去了吗？’  
一个小时前送达的信息并没有收到回复  
手机丢在副驾，姜承禄坐在车里喝酒，罐子准确无误扔进可回收，再缓缓开进小区大门

这里的房子都很漂亮，抬头能看到月光  
他俩以前打职业赚到的钱足够下半辈子衣食无忧，选房子也随心所欲，倒是长辈提了句基建交通，孩子将来上学的事

这姜承禄倒没怎么放在心上

他和宋在一起后过得相当自律，倒不是说没有激情，只是比起同龄的couple要收敛  
至于孩子  
“哥要是喜欢，我们到时候领养一个不就好了”  
姜承禄当时正皱着眉往脖子里推抑制剂，没注意扎针的地方有点发青，宋义进就伸手来轻轻给他揉

姜承禄一边享受一边把人抱到身上，轻轻嗅着恋人的发尾  
他们用同样的沐浴乳，同样的衣物柔顺剂，甚至同样的须后水  
他没法在宋的身上种下自己Alpha信息素的味道，但这又有什么关系？全世界都知道他是宋义进的Alpha  
这么想着姜承禄闻闻自己抑制剂生效后淡淡的信息素，沉吟许久提出想去阉割腺体，却没料到宋义进差点为此又跟他大吵一架，捏着他的脸说不许再提

其实阉割腺体不是什么大事儿，相对脆弱的Omega来说Alpha接受这项手术会产生的负面影响远远小于正面，比如某些特种作业就会要求参加工作的Alpha阉割腺体，规避发情热以及对Omega的吸引力  
这更像是主动要求成为一个拥有远胜于Beta性别天赋的Beta，不会再有Omega莫名其妙地来投怀送抱，顶多减少一点寿命，这随着手术的日益成熟可能性也越来越小  
但宋义进不许，他就再没提过

人是自然里多么脆弱的存在，将来也许有一天，他们之中会有一个人先对方而去  
而在这一天之前，没有人会从这段关系里抽身  
这是姜承禄曾经的设想，也是他至今所深信不疑的

而他现在站在家里的鞋柜前，望着柜子上放钥匙的碟子，和他右手一模一样的戒指在壁灯下银圈闪着微光，却那样刺眼

宋义进最近总是早出晚归，说是忙新公司的事  
他的合伙人是老交情，放他们圈子里也算老前辈，姜承禄见过几次，嘴上没说，眼睛冷冷地瞥过去总觉得那些所谓的叙旧是在无事献殷勤

宋义进看他这样就笑：“他和我一样是beta啊，而且只喜欢女性”

作为一个宽宏大度的Alpha，姜承禄只是动动手指把那人发给宋义进的信息、约谈的饭店、黏在宋义进身上被拍下来的照片迅速整理了一个合集，还每张都标注了时间地点人物，然后拖到宋义进工作本的桌面上打开  
矮他两个头的恋人缩在沙发前小小一团，嘴巴好久没合上：  
“真有你的姜承禄，这是什么私家侦探的天赋啊”

这还用说  
姜承禄撇撇嘴，他做啥都极具天赋的好吗  
然后宋义进又扑过来捏他：“我是在夸你吗？啊？臭小子！”  
两个人遂在沙发上滚作一团，谁也没去上班或者上学

姜承禄现在站在沙发前，想见了一天的人就在那  
宋义进手伸在外面，被酒精熏得通红的脸埋在靠枕里  
他还穿着西装，大概是热着了，衬衫解开几颗扣子，姜承禄伸手去拂他盖住了眼睛的几缕刘海，熟睡中的人就挥挥手，赶苍蝇似的  
微光下还是能看得出宋义进的眼袋很重，也不知道是不是因为喝了酒整个人有些浮肿，薄薄的皮肤吹弹可破，配上毫无防备的睡颜此时显得格外脆弱  
他手指也有些变化，把戒指取下来之后留有一圈淡淡的痕迹，姜承禄就盯着那根手指一直看，一直看……

“呜……”  
宋义进被一阵心惊的感觉弄醒  
他胃里像有一群蝴蝶在飞，被顶得根本喘不上气：  
“慢一点……shyshy，慢一点”  
他还是偶尔会叫姜承禄还是职业选手时使用过的名字，不过更亲昵一点  
宋义进挣动了几下，向后伸出手去推他，呜咽着，却被紧贴着他光裸的后背的Alpha一口叼住后颈肉，抓住右手十指相扣压回沙发上，承受狂风暴雨般进攻的穴肉只能恐慌地绞紧  
姜承禄咬住了清醒过来不断挣扎的Beta后颈，不出声  
而他一旦咬住，就像咬住了猎物的大型猫科那样，不曾松口丝毫

Alpha具有得天独厚优势的生殖器像一把利剑，直直破开Beta柔软富有弹性的后穴，下意识地冲撞着寻找并不存在能够承载他欲望的器官

他从没进得这样深过，不顾及一切后果，甚至在发情期偶尔接受Beta的纾解时也没有  
平时有多小心翼翼，此时此刻他就有多欲火焚身，粗长的阴茎快速地在已经滑腻起来的内腔里抽插着，恨不得透进身下人的血肉里，合二为一，再不分离

宋义进觉得今天大概是要被操死在这里了  
他哭着求饶，手抓着沙发边沿往前爬，又被抓着腰拉回去，那人像要把他钉在行凶的器具上，做他无名怒火下的牺牲，向众人展示的战利品  
他今晚饮下的酒精烧到眼角，在不知道的时候被扩张良好的后穴正恬不知耻地吞吐着入侵者  
Alpha的信息素如烟雾聚成了暴雨，熏得他直掉眼泪，被捏住脸颊吮吻，根本无处去躲，只能被动地张大了嘴去承载烧酒一样辛辣的气息  
“哥”  
没良心的Alpha吐着酒气，声音却还清醒得冷静  
他摸上宋义进最近变得有些肉肉的小腹，硬挺的凸起微微顶着他的掌心：  
“哥是不是、有什么事、瞒着我？”

宋义进爽得都要听不清他讲话，嘤咛着撒娇又被握住勃起的阴茎，只能哭叫着摇头：“没有没有没有呜呜呜呜呜”  
他淌着满脸的泪扭头去寻姜承禄的嘴唇，乖乖被亲了几下却还是被对方死死扣在身下动弹不得，也不能释放

“啊……不要了不要了、承禄！那里不行！”  
Alpha哪里还会听他的话，结抵着那个退化的器官开始胀大，龟头死命挤开那条紧闭的缝隙往里探，怕是没有道也要被他捅出一条道来

宋义进哆嗦着想咬自己的手  
他像个新婚夜白纸一样的新娘，无助又渴望，恐惧又兴奋  
可他不是的  
姜承禄探出一只五指修长的手，他便下意识地一口咬住，不想咬在了硬梆梆的戒指上  
上方传来一声叹息，宋义进张着嘴小小地喘着气，胃酸一股股往上涌  
他拼命捂着嘴不要吐出来  
就姜承禄现在这样，宋义进真怕他把自己按在呕吐物里操到晕过去，那也不是没有可能

“您真该回我信息的”  
姜承禄不慌不忙地说着敬语，张开的结将Beta窄小的内腔填得满满当当  
他咬着宋义进薄薄的耳廓低喃：  
“还是哥其实就想看我嫉妒到分寸尽失的样子呢？”

酒真是个坏东西  
宋义进被操晕过去前这样想

而三天后姜承禄抱着从早到晚跟他发脾气绝食也不会原谅他但是面色依旧红润可人的小胖子在医院里认真听着医生叮嘱怀孕四周的Beta注意事项时，嘴都要笑歪了，暂时忘记了他哥不回他信息这件事

暂时。

end.


End file.
